International Love
by Crazy Chic Cheeky Monkey
Summary: Hermione goes off with her new date, only for it to be ruined by somone she never wishes to see again. But the only problem is, he still wants her. VK bashing. HGOC


What she wishes.

Chapter 1- A Night not to remember (part 1)

Watching his girl have fun with people other them him that was unfair. And considering the guy she now goes out with is really a hot hot hot prince of France, chances of getting her back under his thumb are incredibly slim but now it's time she learnt her lesson...

_Please review this piece. I know it's not much, but a little inspiration please. By the way,check out my sister story "Intertwined". Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to all of you but the entire story is devoted to AJ01 because her stories are brill and worth reading. I got this idea from reading her stories then deciding to mix it a little and the final version is what you see. AJ, have I made you blush yet? By the way, it's just a spin-off so I'm not continuing this past about 6 chapters, but if I receive more than 10 reviews than I will equalize the amount of chapters with reviews given. Anyway, on with the story..._

**She couldn't believe it. Me. Me, Hermione Jane Granger, going on a date with one of_ the_ hottest lads of Beauxbatons Academy in Dijon, France. Who would have thought of Miss Bookworm getting a date as serious as this? Well, maybe with Viktor...**

**No, she told herself firmly. That relationship is over. What I saw in him, I'll never know. **

**Following her own advice, she practically _waltzed_ into her room, where her possible outfits were laid with care on her bed. Exactly what, does one wear for a candlelit dinner for two? It was a puzzle and one she was determined not to put a black mark on her perfect record.**

**She had narrowed it down to 3 options. The first was a slimming white dress that loving showed her hourglass curves. The second a black-sequined dress with flowing silver silk, complete with an outrageously deep, V-plunge at the back…but an even deeper plunge at the front. Boys got let down on ogling her goodies by the fact a double crossing of silk was winding its way down. But then the third option was a misty blue top that had slits in the armholes to leave it bare. It was followed with button-less jeans, with _real _diamonds embroided on the wrap around belt that reminded her of a skirt as it hung like hipsters.**

**They were all great options but all said something different. She just couldn't decide which would appear as smart and put across the right message. Hell, she couldn't even decide dress or jeans! It really wasn't going the way she planned.**

**She could ask her parents, no. Mum would take forever, and then insist on taking photos of her girl every two seconds and Dad. Well, he would keep me under lock and key when he saw the dresses, until I forgot this "silly" escapade.**

**Then I realized, that solved my problems entirely. Wear option number three. How her parents saved her from a near disaster.**

**Quick as a mink, she slipped into her chosen items and grabbed black ballet pumps to complete this transformation. Now, what was she forgetting? Oh, shoot. Hair, bag, phone, and of course, parents.**

**Inwardly, kicking herself, Hermione ran back to her room and grabbed her wand. This she decided would be a lot quicker. She faced the mirror, chanted _'Transformé'_ and instantly her hair smoothed into straight hair with two strands holding it back. The recent bags vanished and her face felt tanned.**

**Sparing the bag a second to make sure all belongings were inside, she heard a double beep outside her house. He was here. Oh what a gentleman.**

**Practically skipping downstairs, she suddenly saw a problem see ought to have foreseen. Her parents, at the door. Her date, in the doorway but not looking at her...but at _him._**

**What the hell was he doing here? When everyone looked at me, I realized I must have said this aloud.**

**"Herm-own-ninny," raged ex-boyfriend, Bulgarian Quidditch seeker, _Vicky_ (got to thank Ron for that) Krum. "Who is he?"**

_A/n: Good place for a cliffhanger, no? But I think I'll continue to a more interesting area so no-one decides to bite my head off. Anyway, sorry for interrupting my own story._

**At the sight of him, I felt my face pale, then flush red, only to go pale again. Krum. In my house. What the bloody hell (God, Ron was getting to me _again_) was Krum doing here? She had, after all, broken up with him ages ago. So why was he suddenly appearing on her doorstep just as she is about to join her new boyfriend on a date?**

**It was a strange silence that followed, so I welcomed my Dad with open arms when he broke the silence.**

**"Either this is a dream, Hermione has been keeping quiet about this or I've suddenly gone senile." Bang, went her gratitude.**

**It was taking forever to say what I wanted. "Dad. This (gesturing to my date) is my pen pal from Beauxbatons. We are planning on meeting up. And this…" I said much more moodily I reminded myself, again, of Ron, now gesturing to Krum, "…is Vicky…er…I mean Viktor Krum a.k.a my _ex_-boyfriend."**

**At this, Krum bellowed in a voice I hadn't thought possible till now, "Vas do you mean, your ex? I AM your boyfriend. I came to invite you, personally, to Bulgaria for the rest of the year. Bu instead, instead I find you about to leave with an unknown boy! It is an outrage."**

**This shocked me to the bone. I had already sent him several refusals in three areas. One – going out. Two – visiting him in Bulgaria. Three – his hand in marriage. Oh, yes. Krum asked me to marry him! How dare he. I told him I considered out relationship as friends, but he insisted it was not a female's place to talk of such things.**

**"Viktor what are you doing? Here in my house when i'm about to go out on a date with somebody". said herms **

**"Me and you are to marry,remember. And your not going out on a date with him he's to young for you.I'm much better off then him.And i'm famous.rich,good looks unlike him."repiled Vicky (Oops Viktor)**

**"No.Viktor i'm not going to marry you at all.And now if you don't mind i need to go out and go on my date."said hermione."and you will not follow me either and just stay away from me from now on.Its over.We will not marry,live with you . In fact we are not going to do any of that,it my life not yours.(got to thank Ron and tell my friends that).**

**And with that she walked out of the house.Leaving her gobsmacked parnets and Viktor Krum behind.She got into the car with her date.**


End file.
